Jeux du Sort
by KateMacLeod
Summary: Lors d'un voyage à Londres, Willow découvre un mystérieux journal.....Un XOver entre Buffy et.....HARRY POTTER!


Ehhh...oui, voici ma première fanfic X - Over entre Buffy et Harry Potter!

Précisons d'abord qu'AUCUN, je dis bien AUCUN des personnages ne m'appartient...bon, d'accord, mis-à-part des petits personnages secondaires comme Marius Baggins, par exemple.

BUFFY est imaginée par JOSS WHEDON et propriété de la MUTANT ENEMY.

HARRY POTTER est propriété de JOAN K. ROWLING.

Merci à ces deux génies pour leurs personnages!

Pour tout commentaire/critique/question , s'adresser à :

Kate_Mac_Leod@caramail.com

Maintenant, il me reste à vous souhaiter bonne lecture!

En ce qui concerne Harry Potter, l'histoire se situe peu après le fin du livre 4, soit "Harry Potter et la coupe de feu". 

Pour "Buffy", cette histoire commence lors du début de la quatrième saison, alors que Oz vient de partir, laissant Willow dans un état second. Incomprise par ses amis, Willow s'isole et se plonge dans les études...

JEUX DU SORT 

Willow referma la porte de la chambre avant de regarder autour d'elle. Malgré le fait qu'il ne soit que trois heures de l'après-midi, la chambre était plongée dans une demi obscurité, presque tous les rideaux avaient été tirés. Bien sur, Buffy n'était pas la. Elle devait être avec Riley à l'heure qu'il est, peut-être entrain de se promener dans le parc, ou alors de manger une glace en compagnie du nouvel élu de son coeur. Malgré elle, Willow ressentit une pointe de jalousie, juste en ce moment, elle aurait souhaité que Buffy soit à nouveau seule. Durant les longs mois qui avaient suivis le départ d'Angel, Buffy avait été au plus bas, et elle, Willow, avait toujours été là pour la soutenir.

Pourquoi Buffy n'était-t-elle pas à ses côtés, quand elle en avait le plus besoin?

Et encore une fois, Willow du admettre combien elle aurait voulu être, ne serais-ce qu'un instant, à la place de son amie.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à laisser tomber son sac à dos sur son lit, Willow s'arrêta net en découvrant sur le duvet une enveloppe blanche, sur laquelle son non avait été tracé en grosses lettres bleues.

Intriguée, elle se débarrassa de son sac avant de s'asseoir sur son lit et saisir l'enveloppe.

Impatiente, Willow ouvrit le dessus et en tira un bout de papier, qui était sans aucun doute une lettre officielle. Curieuse, elle déplia la lettre et en lut le contenu:

Chère Mademoiselle Rosenberg,

Nous avons le plaisir de vous annoncer que le Comité des Professeurs d'Art et Culture de l' État de Californie a sélectionné votre travail sur l'occultisme et la sorcellerie au Moyen-âge comme la meilleure de toutes les propositions, et que le premier prix, soit un voyage d'un Week-end à Londres vous à été décerné.

Une date sera fixée d'un commun accord entre le 1 et le 30 du mois prochain.

Avec toutes nos félicitations pour votre excellente prestation.

Le Comité.

Willow laissa tomber la lettre sur son couvre-lit et se pinça le bras. Elle venait de gagner un Week-end à Londres! Sa première idée fut d'en parler à Oz....pour se rappeler que Oz était plus là. La prochaine personne à qui elle pensa fut Buffy. Mais elle non plus était pas là. Willow relu la lettre encore deux fois, afin d'être tout-à-fait sure qu'elle lui était bien destinée.

Puis, d'un bon, elle se leva, saisi son sac s'une main et la lettre de l'autre et couru hors de la chambre en claquant la porte.

Conelius Fudge garda un instant le silence. Puis il fixa Marius Baggins et Percy Weasley.

- Je vous confie donc cette délicate Mission, Baggins, s'adressa-t-il au plus âgés des deux personnages qui lui faisaient face, un homme d'une trentaine d'année, avec une épaisse moustache blonde et une robe de sorcier vert bouteille.

- Bien sur, Monsieur le Ministre, répondit l' interpellé avec respect.

- Je conte bien sur également sur vous, Weasley, dit-il au jeune garçon roux, âgé que de dix-neuf ans.

L'air important, Percy Weasley bomba le torse.

- Aucun problème, Monsieur le Ministre.

Conelius Fudge fit le tour de la table et leur montra ce qui avait l'air d'un carton de déménagement tout-à-fait banal.

- J'espère que vous vous rendez compte de l'importance de cette mission, dit-il à voix basse, fixant Percy et Marius d'un air défi. Vous connaissez la gravité de la situation, il faut donc que ces objets soit mis en sécurité, la où Vous-Savez-Qui ne songera jamais à venir les chercher.

Les deux hommes hochèrent la tête d'un air grave. Fudge repris.

- Certains de ces objets peuvent s' avérer être très dangereux en admettant qu'ils tombent entre de fausses mains. Je songe par exemple à cet Caoriflore, qui serait capable d'endormir le ministère entier si l'on sait l'utiliser.

Fudge montra à Percy et Marius une fleur rougeâtre, dont les pétales brillaient d'un éclat cuivré.

- Ou encore du sang de Dragon noir - utilisé uniquement pour les sortilèges d'empoisonnement.

Il sortit une petite fiole qu'il fit pivoter entre ses doigts avant de la remettre avec précaution tout au fond du carton.

Puis il regarda les deux membres du ministère avec ses yeux plisses.

- J'espère que vous allez être à la hauteur, Messieurs, dit-il d'un ton solennel. Ces objets doivent être amenés chez Alastor Maugrey sans encombre, me suis-je bien fait comprendre?

- Tout à fait bien, répondit Percy Weasley, avant que Baggins eut le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

Conelius Fudge, Ministère de la Magie, se leva.

- Bien. Faites attention quand vous serez chez les Moldus, soyez extrêmement prudents et saluez Alastor de ma part. Bonne chance, Messieurs.

- Merci, Monsieur le Ministre, répondit Percy, tout en laissant le soin à Baggins de porter le carton. Après s'être incliné aussi bas possible, Percy quitta le bureau du Ministre, Marius Baggins sur les talons.

- Giles! Ouvrez, c'est moi!

Willow frappa un peu plus fort. Soudain, la porte s'ouvris, et Giles apparu, les cheveux en bataille et les lunettes de travers.

- Oh, Willow - je faisais des recherches...entre.

Willow passa le pas de la porte, tout en regardant Giles. Le bibliothécaire avait encore l'air d'avoir passé une nuit blanche.

- Ca va, Giles?, demanda la jeune fille d'un air inquiet.

- Moi? Oh, oui, oui, bien sur.

Willow fronça les sourcils.

- On attend pas la fin du monde d'ici à demain, n'est-ce-pas?

Giles se passa une main dans les cheveux.

- Non, tout est calme en se moment.

- Mais alors qu'est-ce-que vous faisiez?

- Mes comptes, répondit le bibliothécaire en étouffant un bâillement.

Willow souris.

- Je peu savoir ce qui t'amène?, demanda Giles d'un ton détaché.

Willow fouilla dans son sac et lui tendis la lettre.

- Tenez, lisez ca!

Giles rajusta ses lunettes et parcouru la lettre. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, ses yeux s'étaient mis à briller.

- Londres! Mais c'est une chance, Willow! Toutes mes félicitations!

Sur le visage de Willow se dessina un grand sourire.

- Merci Giles. Vous pensez donc que je devrais y aller?

Giles la regarda avec un air outré.

- Mais bien entendu! Tu pourra aller voir le Palais Royal, Picadilly Circus, le British Museum, La Galerie d'Art, la Bibliothèque.....au fait, tu en as déjà parlé à Buffy?

Le sourire de Willow s'évanouis.

- Non...je...ne l'ai pas encore vue. Elle doit être avec Riley.

- Riley?

- Son nouveau petit ami, Giles, dit Willow en tournant les yeux au plafond.

- Oh....Giles se racla la gorge. Tu lui en parlera plus tard.

Willow baissa la tête.

- Oui, sans doute.

C'est alors que Giles fit quelque chose dont Willow n'avait pas l'habitude: Il lui posa les deux mains sur les épaules et lui fit un grand sourire presque paternel.

- Tu va faire un voyage magnifique, Willow. Tu devrait être fier de ton travail.

Willow releva un peu la tête.

- Je le suis.

Giles hocha la tête et lâcha Willow, puis se mit à nettoyer ses lunettes.

- Je te souhaite beaucoup de plaisir.

Willow retrouva un peu le sourire.

- Merci Giles.

- Pas de quoi, répondit celui-ci.

En adressant un dernier sourire au Bibliothécaire, Willow remis la lettre dans son sac et ouvrit la porte. 

- Willow?

La jeune fille se retourna.

- Oui?

Giles avait les yeux rivés sur ses mains.

- Au fait....tu pourrais me rendre un petit service?

Intriguée, Willow fronça les sourcils.

- Quel service?

Giles se racla la gorge bruyamment.

- Rapporte-moi un peu de thé anglais, on en trouve si rarement ici.

Willow éclata de rire.

- Promis.

**2 semaines plus tard:**

Buffy ouvrit la porte en trombe et entra chez son observateur, sans se donner la peine de frapper. Giles, les yeux dans son livre, repoussa ses lunette sur son nez, sans lever la tête.

- Bonsoir, Buffy. Tu est en retard.

- Désolée, dit la voix de sa tueuse de l'autre côté de la pièce. Il y a eu un petit imprévu.

Giles ferma son livre et se leva.

- Un imprévu? Vampire? Démon? Sorcière?

- Euh.....non, Riley, répondit Buffy et souriant.

Giles soupira.

- J'ai reçu une carte de Willow!, dit précipitamment Buffy, changeant discrètement de sujet. Elle à l'air de beaucoup aimer Londres.

Giles s'assis sur son canapé et regarda Buffy en face.

- En effet, c'est une chance pour elle.

Buffy soupira.

- Elle a l'air d'aller mieux.

- Je crois, oui.

- Depuis que Oz est partis, elle est très absente par moment, constata Buffy.

- Laisse-lui un peu de temps, suggéra Giles.

La discussion fut interrompue par Alex, qui entra si brusquement que Giles eut tout juste le temps d'attraper son vase rose avant qu'il ne tombe.

- Y a-t-il une tueuse dans le coin?, demanda-t-il en reprenant son souffle.

- Que se passe-t-il?, demanda Buffy.

- Attaque - Vampire - Cimetière, suffoqua Alex.

- J'arrive.

Buffy saisi un pieux qu'elle avait posé sur la table, fit un signe de la main à Giles et disparu dans la nuit, Alex sur ses talons. L'emploi du temps d'une tueuse était décidément très chargé.

Giles lâcha son vase, se leva et alla fermer la porte, tout en secouant la tête.

Tout en léchant sa sucette, Willow lança des coups d'oeil autour d'elle. La gare de King's Cross était bondée de voyageurs. Elle avait encore quatre heures d'attente avant de prendre le train qui la mènerait à l'Aéroport de Heathrow. Tout en regardant les gens passer, Willow se remémorait les trois jours qu'elle venait de passer.

En arrivant en Angleterre, elle avait eu l'impression d'avoir pénétré dans un autre Univers, elle qui n'avais jamais quitté Sunnydale. La première chose qu'elle avait remarqué était le froid. Heureusement que Giles l'avait prévenue et qu'elle avait pris des pulls en laines et des habits chauds.

Dès le premier jour, elle s'était lancée à la découverte de la ville par le métro. Elle avait décidé de suivre les conseils de Giles et d'aller voir le Palais Royal et le British Museum. Willow en était ressortie enchantée, chargée de nombreux paquets et de nombreuses salutations qu'elle devait transmettre à Giles de la part de ses anciens collègues.

Le deuxième jour, elle avait été à Oxford Street pour faire des achats. En partant, Willow s'était jurée de ne pas acheter trop de choses, mais le soir, lorsqu'elle regagna l'Hotel, elle était chargée de paquets. Elle avait acheté du thé et des bonbons à la menthe pour Giles, une réplique exacte d'une cabine téléphonique anglaise pour Alex, et un énorme ours en peluche habillé comme un policier pour Buffy. 

Le dernier jour, Willow s'était offert la collection complète des volumes de Sherlock Holmes. Elle les avait rangé soigneusement dans le fond de sa valise et avait mis "le Chien de Baskerville" dans son sac à dos, de sorte à ce qu'elle puisse lire dans l'avion.

Willow avait énormément aimé ce voyage, et l'idée lui était venue de quitter un jour Sunnydale pour venir s'installer ici. Après tout, Buffy ne semble plus vraiment avoir besoin de moi , se dit-elle avec une pointe d'amertume.

Mais immédiatement, elle chassa cette pensée de son esprit et chercha à se changer les idées en regardant les gens qui passaient près d'elle.

Une classe d'école venait de franchir le seuil du Hall d'entrée, et la maîtresse semblait avoir toutes les peines du monde à faire tenir les enfants tranquilles.

Willow laissa balancer ses pieds et observa deux garçons qui s'amusaient à se pousser l'un l'autre. Le groupe avança, et l'un des accompagnants alla au guichet. Willow ôta son sac pour permette à quelques bambins de prendre place à côté d'elle. Tout en les écoutant rire et parler, elle continua à regarder les gens qui passaient. Elle venait d' apercevoir deux hommes, dont l'un portait un gros carton de déménagement. Willow ne se rappelait pas de les avoir vu pénétrer dans le hall. Elle fit tourner sa sucette dans la bouche et posa son regard sur les cheveux roux flamboyant du deuxième homme, et, lorsqu'il passa à sa hauteur, Willow se rendit compte qu'il devait avoir environ son âge. Elle détourna un instant les yeux et se mit à fouiller dans son sac pour vérifier que son billet y était toujours. 

C'est alors qu'elle entendis une exclamation de surprise, suivit d'un grand bruit et d'un tintement de verre brisé. Intriguée, Willow leva les yeux. L'homme à la moustache blonde qui avait porté le carton était étalé par terre de tout son long. Le contenu du carton s'était répandu tout autour de lui. A sa droite, un petit garçon ramassa sa planche à roulette et la serra contre lui en pleurant.

Regardant de plus près, Willow vit alors que le moustachu s'était relevé et remit frénétiquement tous les objets dans le carton. Le jeune garçon roux était en grande conversation avec la maîtresse.

- Je suis confuse, Messieurs, j'avais bien dis à Thomas de ne pas jouer avec sa planche à roulettes dans la Gare...

- Il n'y a pas de mal, Madame, la rassura le garçon . Son compagnon, qui venait de faire disparaître dans le carton une énorme boule bleutée lui jeta un regard noir.

Willow trouvait certains de ces objets très étranges, comme diverses fioles de couleurs différentes, une énorme fleur rouge, divers livres qui paraissaient dater d'un autre âge, et d'autres objets de formes et de couleur qu'elle n'avaient encore jamais vu.

Alors que le moustachu referma le carton, la jeune maîtresse était toujours entrain de formuler des excuses.

- J'espère qu'il n'y a rien de cassé...

Le jeune garçon roux balaya l'air de sa main.

- Mais non, Madame, ca n'as pas d'importance. Ce ne sont que des vieux bibelots qui appartiennent à mon Oncle. N'est-ce pas, Marius?

"Marius" foudroya son compagnon du regard avant de hocher la tête. Le jeune homme secoua la main de la maîtresse et caressa les cheveux du petit garçon à la planche à roulettes ("Ne pleure pas, mon bonhomme, il n'y a pas de mal"), puis s'éloigna rapidement, son compagnon portant le carton sur les talons.

La maîtresse se retourna alors vers le gamin.

- Et que je t'y reprenne plus, Thomas!

Le gosse hocha la tête se serra sa planche contre lui.

L'accompagnant revint avec les billets, et la troupe de gamins ("En rang par deux, s'il vous plaît!"), repris son chemin vers le quai.

Willow demeura seule sur son banc et regarda l'endroit où les enfants avaient disparus. Puis elle poussa un soupir et croqua le reste de sa sucette. Après un petit moment, elle consulta sa montre pour se rendre conte qu'elle avait encore plus de trois heures à attendre. Lassée, elle se mit à balancer des pieds...et heurta soudain quelque chose de dur qui devait se trouver sous le banc.

Intriguée, Willow se leva et s'accroupis pour regarder ce qu'elle avait bien pu toucher. Sous le banc se trouvait une petite forme noir. Plissant les yeux, Willow tendis la main, l'attrapa et la tira vers elle.

Puis elle se releva et fit tourner l'objet dans ses mains:

C'était un livre. Ou du moins, ce qu'il en restait. Le petit livre était traversé de part en part d'un énorme trou d'au moins cinq centimètres de diamètre. Lorsque Willow l'ouvrit, elle constata que les pages jaunies avait été trouée par quelque chose qui rongeait le papier. Fascinée, Willow tourna chaque page lentement. Elles étaient toutes vierges, pas un seul mot y était écrit.

Alors qu'elle allait le refermer, Willow découvrit, tout en bas, une petite écriture déjà à demi effacée par le temps: 

**Tom E. Jedusor**

Willow passe doucement un doigt sur la petite écrite pâlie. Elle se rassis sur son banc et regarda longtemps ce petit livre dans sa main. Cela devait être un journal intime ayant appartenu à un petit garçon nommé Tom. Aussitôt, Willow se demanda ce que ce Tom était devenu, pourquoi il n'avait jamais rien écrit dans son journal, et ce qui avait bien pu arriver pour que les pages soient dans un tel état.

Soudain, Willow se rendit compte que ce journal devait appartenir aux deux hommes qui venaient de passer. Il avait du tomber sous le banc, là où personne ne l'avait vu. Willow releva les yeux et parcouru le hall du regard. Trop tard, les deux hommes avait disparu depuis longtemps. Peut-être que l'un d'entre eux connaissait-il Tom Jedusor?

Willow laissa couler les pages entre ses doigts. A chaque fois qu'elle touchait l'une d'entre elle, un étrange sentiment la faisait frémir. Elle avait l'impression que ce journal lui ressemblait, qu'il était.....seul, un peu comme elle. Peut-être que Tom Jedusor avait voulu confier ses secrets dans ce journal et en avait jamais eu l'occasion. Ce petit livre troué avait en lui quelque chose de triste et de mélancolique.

Soudain, Willow sentit qu'elle voulait garder ce journal pour elle. Elle se leva, saisi son sac et sortit du Hall de la Gare. Dehors, elle regarda autour d'elle et se mit à marcher le long du trottoir. Elle savait que son idée était un peu idiote, et qu'elle aurait pu s'acheter un plus beau journal intime à chaque coin de rue, mais c'est celui-là qu'elle voulais. Ce petit livre semblait avoir - - une âme.

Elle marcha une bonne demi-heure avant de s'arrêter devant la porte de "Johnson's Book Shop" et de pousser la porte. Elle s'arrêta sur le seuil et contempla des centaines, des milliers de livres, empilés dans chaque coin de la boutique. Durant un instant, Willow ne pu s'empêcher d'imaginer la tête de Giles devant tous ces livres.

- Bonjour, Mademoiselle, on peu vous aider?, demanda soudain une voix grave de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Willow vit alors un petit homme, la septentaine environ, avec des cheveux gris et des grosses lunettes rondes. Il adressa à Willow un sourire chaleureux.

- Oui...euh...

Willow avança timidement jusqu'au comptoir et y déposa le journal.

- Je voulais savoir si il serais possible de le remettre en état.

Le vieil homme détacha son regard de Willow et ramassa le piètre petit volume noir. Il le tourna de tous les côtés, analysa le papier et la reliure, avant de le reposer.

- C'est ancien, je dirais que cette pièce à au moins cinquante ans. Si vous voulez le remettre en état, il faudra un traitement spécial. D'ou vient ce trou?

Les joues de Willow se tintèrent de rose.

- Je n'en sais rien, il était toujours la.

Le vieil homme acquiesça et repris le journal entre ses mains.

- Je crois qu'on va pouvoir s'arranger. Il me reste encore des matériaux de cette époque.

- Vous pouvez faire ca?, demanda Willow, pleine d'espoir.

Le vendeur enleva ses lunettes et regarda Willow en souriant.

- Vous y tenez, n'est-ce pas?

Cette fois, les joues de Willow était bien rouges vif.

- Oui.

Le vieux hocha la tête.

- Si je m'y met tout de suite, vous pourrez l'avoir dans deux heures. Ca va pour vous?

Willow consulta sa montre: Il lui restait trois heures avant le départ.

- Ca va très bien. Merci beaucoup.

Le vieil homme tapota le journal en souriant.

- Rares sont les gens qui savent encore que les livres ont une âme.

Deux heures et une glace à la vanille plus tard, Willow poussa à nouveau la porte de la boutique. Le vieil homme était assis derrière le comptoir, le nez dans le "Times" du jour. Lorsqu'il aperçu Willow, il plia son journal et et se leva.

- Vous êtes à l'heure, lui dit-il avec un léger accent anglais que Willow n'avait pas encore remarqué jusque là.

Il lui tourna le dos un instant et sortit un petit objet enveloppé dans du papier de soie. Il le posa sur le comptoir et déballa le journal de Tom Jedusor.

Willow se pencha pour mieux voir et lâcha une exclamation de surprise: Il était intact, le trou avait complètement disparu.

- C'est...incroyable, murmura-t-elle.

Le vieil homme souris.

- J'ai constaté que cette pièce provenait d'ici, dit-il à Willow, il a du être acheté dans le quartier vers le début des années 40. J'ai donc eu aucun mal à retrouver exactement la même sorte de papier.

Pendant que le vieux vendeur donnait des explications, Willow regarda le journal. Le cuir semblait toujours usé, mais il n'y restait aucune trace du trou en son milieu.

- Comment avez-vous fait pour qu'il ne reste aucune trace?, demanda Willow, intéressée.

Le vendeur ajusta ses lunettes et secoua la tête.

- Mais il reste des traces, sur la reliure comme sur le papier, il serait impossible de.....

Son regard venait de se planter sur la reliure.

- Pas croyable...., souffla-t-il en s'en saisissant. Mais comment....on dirait que ca s'est fondu l'un dans l'autre...il ne reste....aucune trace...

Willow fronça les sourcils.

- C'est peut-être un procédé chimique.

Le vendeur souris et acquiesça.

- Sans doute. Eh bien, vous pouvez dire que vous avez de la chance. Il est intact.

Willow pris le journal que le vieil homme lui tendis. Puis elle fouilla dans sa poche et sortis son porte-monnaie.

- Combien je vous dois?

Le vendeur souris.

- Je vous en demande cinq livres pour le papier et le matériel. Pour le travail, ce fut un plaisir.

Willow lui tendis un billet de banque avec un grand sourire.

- Merci beaucoup!

- De rien, répondit-il en prenant l'argent. Prenez-en bien soin.

Willow mis le journal dans son sac-à-dos et remercia encore le vendeur. Celui-ci lui fit un petit signe de la main , avant que Willow ait poussé la porte pour disparaître dans la rue.

Lentement, le vieux vendeur marcha jusqu'au comptoir et déposa le billet de cinq livres dans la caisse. Puis il se rassis et repris son journal, mais il ne parvint plus à se concentrer sur sa lecture. Ses idées tournaient encore autour de cet étrange petit livre noir. Cela faisait quarante ans qu'il était dans le métier, mais c'était la première fois que la réparation d'une reliure n'avait laissé....aucune trace.

- Vraiment étrange..., murmura-t-il avant de se replonger dans les nouvelles de la journée.

Willow était debout, dans sa chambre et défaisait ses bagages. Dès qu'elle avait remis un pied à Sunnydale, elle était immédiatement allée chez Giles, pour lui raconter tout ce qui lui était arrivé. Mais à sa grande déception, Giles n'était pas là. Lorsqu'elle essaya chez Alex, elle y croisa Anya et jugea bon de ne pas insister face à un Ex-Démon. Puis elle s'était mise à la recherche de Buffy, mais elle ne l'avait toujours pas trouvée.

Enfin, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et elle vit entrer Buffy. 

- Buffy! Comment ca va?

Buffy fit un pas vers elle et enlaça son amie.

- Très bien! Et ce voyage?

Les yeux de Willow se mirent à briller.

- Il faut que je te raconte, c'était vraiment génial, il y avait tellement de choses et...

- BUFFY!

- Une minute, dit Buffy en courant vers la fenêtre.

Riley se tenait juste en dessous.

- Je te dérange?

Buffy souris.

- A ton avis?

Riley lui rendit son sourire.

- Tu veux venir faire un tour?

Buffy se retourna vers Willow, l'air très embêtée. Willow hocha la tête.

- Va-y seulement, on parlera plus tard.

Buffy souris.

- Merci Willow. Et se penchant par la fenêtre: J'arrive!

Elle saisis son sac, y mis un pieux (juste au cas où), fit un petit signe à Willow avant de sortir en coup de vent de la chambre. Willow l'entendis dévaler les escaliers et rejoindre Riley devant la porte. Elle attendis que le silence soit à nouveau complet pour soupirer.

Buffy était avec Riley, Giles était je ne sais où, et Alex était avec Anya. A cet instant, Willow se sentit soudain terriblement seule. Elle roula sur son lit et regarda la photo d'Oz et d'elle-même qui était posée sur sa table de chevet. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de sangloter. Willow ferma les yeux et essaya de se calmer. Elle s'était jurée de rester forte après le départ de Oz, mais il lui manquait terriblement, surtout dans ces moment où ses amis n'étaient pas près d'elle.

En soupirant, Willow se retourna sur le côté. Son regard s' arrêta sur un papier de soie froissé, dans lequel était enveloppé le journal relié de cuir noir.

Willow se rassis et attrapa le journal, enleva le papier de soie et laissa courir ses doigts sur la reliure.

De l'autre main, Willow pris une plume de sa trousse et ouvrit le journal à la première page. Puis, très lentement, elle traça juste en-dessous de la signature de Tom Jedusor:

Willow Rosenberg 

Elle laissa sa plume en suspend et contempla un instant sa signature. Soudain, elle se redis compte qu'elle avait fait une tache d'encre sur la page d'à côté. Elle passa un doigt dessus...et étouffa un cri:

Ce qui apparaissait sur la page d'à côté n'était pas une tache....mais un mot, suivit d'un autre. Une main invisible semblait écrire un message, un à un, les mots apparaissaient sur la page.

**Bonjour, Willow Rosenberg, je m'appelle Tom Jedusor.**

Willow cria et lâcha le journal. Celui-ci tomba par terre et se referma. 

Elle resta immobile, les jeux rivés sur le journal pendant un long moment. Rien ne se produisit. Lentement, elle se pencha et le ramassa. Ses mains tremblaient lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit à la première page. Son propre nom était toujours bien lisible, juste en dessous du nom de Jedusor. Mais le message avait disparu. Willow laissa courir son doigt sur la page, mais la phrase ne réapparu pas. Pourtant, elle était bien certaine de ne pas avoir rêvé: Elle avait vu les lettres apparaître, une à une, comme par magie.

Pendant une minute ou deux, elle resta assise sur son lit à contempler la page blanche. Peut-être avait-elle rêvé? Un livre ne pouvait pas lui parler, c'était impossible!

Elle referma le journal avec rage, se leva et se mit en Pyjama. Il n'était que huit heures et demi du soir, mais elle se sentait lasse d'attendre qu'un événement veuille bien se produire.

De toute façon, on allait pas avoir besoin d'elle ce soir.

Après avoir posé le journal sur sa table de chevet, Willow se mit au lit et se tira les couvertures par dessus la tête.

Soudain, Willow se réveilla en sursaut. Encore tremblante, elle s'assis dans son lit et se passa une main dans les cheveux. Son réveil indiquait trois heures vingt du matin. Dans le lit d'à côté, elle entendait Buffy respirer. Willow tira ses jambes contre elle et attrapa son verre d'eau. Elle but quelques gorgées avant de le reposer sur sa table de chevet. Soudain, ses doigts touchèrent quelque chose de doux et de rugueux à la fois.

La lumière de la lune illuminait la pièce et faisait reluire le cuir noir qui recouvrait le journal. Comme dans un rêve, Willow tendis la main et pris le petit livre. Elle ramassa sa plume, qui était tombée par terre, et ouvris le journal à la première page.

Durant quelques secondes, elle garda la plume levée à quelques centimètres de papier, avant de ce décider à écrire.

D'une main tremblante, elle écrivît:

_Bonjour, je m'appelle Willow._

Willow attendis en retenant son souffle. Soudain, les mots qu'elle venait d' écrire disparurent, remplacés par d'autres mots qui venait d'apparaître. Willow eut beaucoup de peine à ne pas lâcher le journal, tellement ses mains tremblaient. Les mots continuaient d'apparaître sur la page, et brillaient faiblement d'une lueur bleutée.

**Bonjour, Willow. Je suis Tom. Tom Elvis Jedusor.**

La main tremblante, Willow vit disparaître les mots de Jedusor. Elle reposa sa plume sur le papier.

C'est ton journal que je tiens la? 

La phrase brilla un instant et disparut, remplacée par une réponse.

**Oui, ce journal était le mien. Mais cela fait déjà longtemps.**

Dans cette phrase, Willow crut apercevoir une pointe d'amertume. Sa main tremblait un peu moins, à présent.

Tu est un fantôme?

La réponse de Tom ne se fit pas attendre.

Disons plutôt - un souvenir. Un souvenir de quelque chose qui aujourd'hui n'existe plus.

Willow repris son souffle. Elle commençait à ressentir plus de pitié que de peur.

_Tu est enfermé dans ce journal depuis des années?_

Oui, c'est une sorte de ....prison éternelle..

La main de Willow ne tremblait plus du tout, à présent. Elle ressentait de la compassion pour Tom Jedusor, elle et se dit que, décidément, il existait des destins bien pires que le sien.

_C'est ton journal. Je ne veux pas y écrire si cela te dérange._

Cette fois, la réponse de Jedusor se fit attendre plus longtemps.

Cela ne me dérange pas, bien au contraire. Ca fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai plus parlé à personne. Je voulais te remercier pour ce que tu as fait. Tu a fait réparer mon journal, je t'en suis très reconnaissant.

Willow ressentit une vague de chaleur dans tout son corps. Depuis des semaines, il n'y avait plus eu personne qui lui avait témoigné ouvertement se reconnaissance. Un léger sourire apparu sur son visage, tandis qu'elle écrivait sa réponse à à Tom.

_De rien. J'ai trouvé ton journal et j'ai voulu en prendre soin._

Il est à toi maintenant. Si tu veux y écrire, n'hésite pas. Je m' embête un peu ici.

Willow souris.

Ca tombe bien, moi aussi, je m'ennuie. Mes amis ont un emploi du temps trop chargé pour passer du temps avec moi.

Mais tu as des amis, même si ils ne sont pas toujours près de toi. Ne l'oublie pas. Et toi, tu est libre. Tu vis dans le monde extérieur. Moi, je ne sais pas ce qu'il est devenu après toutes ces années.

Je peu te parler du monde extérieur.

Willow avait maintenant vraiment pitié de Tom. Si ce journal lui avait vraiment appartenu, cela faisait cinquante ans qu'il était prisonnier entre ces pages.

Fais-le quand tu veux.

Je pense que j'ai bien fait de faire réparer ton journal. Bonne nuit, Tom.

Bonne nuit, Willow Rosenberg.

Willow referma le journal, dont les pages étaient redevenue blanches. Elle souriait. 

En quatre ans comme assistante de la tueuse, Willow avait eu des amis pour le moins étranges: Observateur, Tueuse, Loup-garou, Démon....et pourquoi donc pas un esprit enfermé dans un livre?

Doucement, Willow déposa le journal sur sa table de chevet. Puis elle retourna au lit.

Pour la troisième fois, Alastor Maugrey fit le tour de la pièce de son pas clopinant. Sur le sofa, les deux autres occupants avaient les yeux rivés sur lui.

Maugrey se racla la gorge et tourna son visage couvert de cicatrices vers ses interlocuteurs.

- Il n'y a que peu de gens à qui je fait entièrement confiance, dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Il regarda de son oeil normal l'homme assis sur la gauche, blond, la trentaine, avec un visage sympathique qui trahissait pourtant la fatigue, tandis que son oeil magique, indépendant de l'autre, était posé sur l'homme à côté.

- Nous te remercions pour ta confiance, Alastor, dit le premier, mais je ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi tu as fait appel à nous au lieu d'aller immédiatement prévenir le Ministère.

Alastor s'arrêta, son visage se tordis en un rictus qui devait être un sourire.

- Parce-que le Ministère est composés de traîtres, de lâches et d'idiots. Voila pourquoi. Il fit quelques pas et s' arrêta à la hauteur du sofa, toisant ses deux confidents de toute sa hauteur.

- Il faut que vous retrouvez ce journal, chuchota-t-il, cet objet est très dangereux si il tombe entre de mauvaise mains. Cette chose peut tuer.

L'homme blond leva une main.

- D'accord, Alastor, nous allons t'aider. Mais d'abord, il faut nous dire ce qui c'est passé depuis le début.

Le vieillard acquiesça, traversa la pièce et alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil.

- J'y viens, Remus: Alors, comme vous le savez certainement, j'étais un Auror, et je me suis spécialisé dans les objets maléfiques. Il y a une quinzaine de jours, le Ministère m'as envoyé un hibou comme quoi il avait divers objets à me montrer. Il m'as chargé de les étudier et, si possible, de les détruire, afin de les empêcher de nuire une fois pour toutes.

Bien sur, j'ai accepté, et, avant-hier, j'ai eu la visite de deux membres du Ministère qui m'ont apportés ces objets. C'est seulement après leur départ, quand j'ai lu la liste, que je me suis aperçu qu'il en manquait un, et que c'était l'un des plus dangereux: Le journal de Jedusor.

Maugrey fixa ses deux complices.

- Et bien sur, vous savez qui Jedusor deviendra, n'est-ce-pas?

- C'est une catastrophe, murmura l'autre homme, qui n'avait encore rien dit jusque la. Celui-ci avait des longs cheveux noirs qui lui tombaient jusque sur les épaules. Il devait avoir environ trente ans, lui aussi, mais son visage, qui autrefois avait du être très séduisant, était à présent d'une pâleur maladive.

Maugrey hocha la tête.

- " Catastrophe " est en effet le mot qui convient, Sirius. Bien sur, je me suis immédiatement renseigné au sujet du chemin que les deux porteurs avait pris, et j'ai su qu'il ont passé par King's Cross. Or, un sorcier qui travaillait là les a vu renverser le carton dans le hall de la gare, et il a vu par la suite qu'une adolescente d'une vingtaine d'années s'est penchée pour ramasser quelque chose. Mon collègue a hésiter à intervenir, mais il a jugé préférable de ne pas attirer l'attention.

- Tu veux dire que c'est une jeune fille Moldue qui a trouvé le journal?, s'inquiéta Remus Lupin en regardant d'abord Maugrey, puis son ami d'enfance Sirius.

L'air grave, Maugrey hocha la tête.

- Je sais que ce journal a été gravement endommagé, et qu'il y a pratiquement aucun risque que Jedusor ait encore gardé son pouvoir. Mais je ne suis pas tranquille, Remus. Il faut que vous récupériez ce journal, car si Jedusor parvenait à se libérer, il ira retrouver sa partie manquante.....

- Sa partie manquante? Sirius fronça les sourcils. Tu veux dire.....Voldemort?

Maugrey acquiesça.

- Et si cela arrive, si il parvient à s'unir à sa forme présente, Voldemort sera invincible.

Un lourd silence s'installa dans la pièce, seul Maugrey faisait claquer sa jambe de bois sur le carrelage.

Remus Lupin et Sirius Black se regardèrent.

- On va s'en occuper, Alastor, dit Lupin d'un air grave.

Le visage de Maugrey se tordis en un sourire.

- Je savais bien que je pourrais compter sur vous. Maintenant, écoutez-moi bien: Mon collègue s'est renseigné au sujet de cette fille. Elle a pris le train pour Heathrow, il s'est renseignez à l'Aéroport, et il est en mesure d'assurer qu'elle a pris un avion pour la Californie. Je lui est dit que ca ne suffisait pas, et après une heure, il m'as envoyé un hibou avec ca:

Maugrey se leva et tendis à Remus un bout de parchemin. Sirius regarda par-dessus l'épaule de son ami. Remus plissa les yeux et lu à voix haute.

- Willow Ro-sen-berg, Sunnydale, Californie.

Maugrey hocha la tête.

- C'est tout ce qu'il a pu obtenir à partir de la réservation du billet d'avion, et c'est tous ce que vous avez pour commencer votre recherche, Messieurs.

Remus cacha le parchemin dans l'une des poche de sa robe de sorcier.

- Alors, c'est en Californie que nous irons.

Maugrey hocha la tête.

- J'irais bien moi-même, mais j'ai souci de ne pas passer inaperçu ( Remus et Sirius évitèrent de regarder le visage couvert de cicatrices de leur collègue). Les Moldus n'aiment pas ce genre de chose, et je me ferais aussitôt remarquer. Mais vous deux, vous êtes parfaits.

Remus Lupin avait fermé les yeux un instant. Puis, voyant que Maugrey était occupé à griffonner quelque chose sur un parchemin, il se pencha vers Sirius.

- Sirius, tu n'as pas besoin de venir si tu ne veux pas. Tu te met à découvert, donc je comprendrai très bien que tu ne tiens pas à te mettre en danger.

Surpris, Sirius Black tourna la tête.

- Tu plaisantes? Je ne te laisserai pas y aller seul. D'ailleurs, je ne cours pas d'avantage de danger là bas que ici. Je viens avec toi, Remus, inutile de protester.

Remus poussa un soupir et hocha la tête.

- D'accord.

Pendant ce temps, Maugrey avait fini d'écrire. Il s' avança vers Remus et lui tendis un autre parchemin.

- Qu'est-ce-que c'est?, demanda-t-il.

Maugrey posa un oeil sur Remus, l'autre sur Sirius.

- Une bonne adresse de prêt-à-porter Moldu. Vous avez une semaine pour récupérer le journal. Après, je serais obligé de prévenir le Ministère. Je conte sur vous pour qu'une telle catastrophe ne se produise pas. Bonne chance, Messieurs.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Willow se réveilla, son premier regard alla se poser sur le journal de Tom, soigneusement posé sur sa table de chevet. Avait-elle vraiment parlé à Tom la nuit dernière?

Du lit d'à côté s'éleva un bâillement, et la tête de Buffy apparu par dessus le duvet, les cheveux en bataille.

- Bonjour, dit-elle d'une voix encore incertaine.

- Bien dormi?, répondit Willow en sautant du lit.

Buffy se passa une main sur le visage et se leva.

Pendant que son amie disparu dans la salle de bain, Willow s'affairait à rassembler ses livres de cours. Puis elle se débarrassa du son pyjama et s'habilla en vitesse. 

Vingt minutes plus tard, les deux filles quittèrent leur chambre. Au moment de fermer la porte, Willow revint sur ses pas, attrapa le journal de Jedusor et l'enfouis dans son sac d'école.

Puis elle suivit Buffy.

Pour le reste de la matinée, Willow ne pensa plus à ce qu'elle avait dit à Tom Jedusor. Les cours, bien plus difficile qu'au Lycée, retenait toute son attention. A midi, elle retrouva Buffy, qui était assise à une table avec Riley. Pour le plus grand plaisir de Willow, Alex y était également installé.

- Salut l'étudiante, lança-t-il à Willow d'un ton enjoué.

Willow souris et pris place à coté de lui.

- On conte aller au Bronze ce soir, l'informa Buffy. Tu viens aussi?

Willow hésita. Elle n'était plus retournée au Bronze depuis le départ de Oz.

- D'accord, finit-elle par répondre.

Buffy se leva.

- Bien, je vais aller faire un tour chez Giles, annonça-t-elle.

Alex, Willow et Riley la regardèrent s'éloigner. Willow posa sa tête dans ses mains et soupira. Alex lui fit un grand sourire.

- Hé, on va s'amuser ce soir.

- Bien sur, murmura Willow, peu convaincue.

Comme chaque soir, le Bronze était bondé.

Buffy et Riley dansaient depuis un bout de temps, alors que Willow attendait Alex. Elle regarda sa montre pour la cinquième fois au moins et poussa un soupir.

Enfin, elle vit entrer Alex, mais, à sa grande surprise, celui-ci n'était pas seul. Anya marchait à côté de lui et semblait avoir une foule de chose à lui dire.

Alex eut tout juste le temps d'adresser un signe de la main à Willow, avant qu'Anya ne l' entraîne au bar. Dégoûtée, Willow détourna la tête. En ce moment, Oz lui manquait cruellement. Son groupe, les "Dingoes ate my Baby", avait continué à jouer sans lui. Willow avait tout de suite eut l'impression que l'âme du groupe y était plus depuis que Oz était partis.

Enfin, Willow se leva.

Comme chacun a sa chacune, je crois que je peut m'en aller , pensa-t-elle.

Elle traversa la salle et toucha le bras de Buffy.

- Buffy? Je suis un peu fatiguée, je crois que je vais rentrer.

A contrecoeur, Buffy lâcha Riley pour faire face à son amie.

- Tu veux que je t'accompagne?

Il était évident que Buffy préférait rester, et Willow le savait.

- Non, ca ira.

Buffy hocha la tête sans demander du reste.

- Sois prudente.

- Oui. Bonne soirée, vous deux.

Sur ces mots, Willow se détourna du couple et se fraya un chemin vers la sortie du Bronze.

Le chemin du retour se déroula sans encombre. Étrangement, Willow aurait presque été soulagée de voir débarquer un vampire. Bien sur, Buffy n'aurait pas été loin et serait venue à son secours, comme elle l'avait souvent fait dans le passé.

Poussant un soupir, Willow entra dans sa chambre et alluma la lumière. Son regard se posa sur son lit, où son sac d'école était posé. Le journal de Tom Jedusor était tombé sur le sol.

- Bizarre, murmura Willow. Qui a bien pu le sortir?

Elle ramassa le journal et s'assis sur son lit. Puis, au bout d'une minute, elle l'ouvrit à la première page et saisis sa plume. 

Tom? C'est Willow.

En retenant son souffle, Willow attendis la réponse.

**Bonsoir Willow, la journée a été bonne?**

Willow hésita un instant. Puis elle réalisa qu'elle avait envie de parler à Tom.

Pas trop, non.

**Tu veux me dire ce qui s'est passé ?**

Willow voulait, et maintenant qu'elle était lancée, elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. D'ailleurs, son secret serait bien gardé auprès de Tom.

Je n'en peu plus, Tom! Mon petit ami m'as quitté, mes amis m'ignorent, et ma meilleure amie n'as plus une seconde à me consacrer! Je me suis jamais sentie aussi seule, je ne sais plus ce que je dois faire.

Willow écrivait d'une main tremblante, de plus en plus vite. Et lorsqu'elle s'arrêta, elle réalisa que son coeur lui battait jusque dans la gorge.

La réponse de Tom ne se fit pas attendre.

Je suis désolé pour toi et pour ton petit ami. Tu vois, je crois que tu a besoin de temps pour faire ton deuil, et peut-être que ce n'est pas une si mauvaise chose que tu t'éloigne un peu de tes connaissances. 

Willow réfléchit. En somme, Tom n'avait pas tout-à-fait tord. Ces derniers temps, elle avait voulu être seule. Willow eut un brusque élan d'affection pour Tom.

Et moi qui n'arrête pas de me plaindre, alors que toi, tu est prisonnier ici depuis un demi siècle. 

Dis-moi si je peut t'aider d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Je crains d'être consigné ici pour l'éternité. Mais tu m'aides en m'accordant ton attention et ta compagnie.

Willow souris: Tom appréciait sa compagnie.

Elle ne vit pas passer le reste de la soirée, trop occupée à écrire à Tom. Plus elle lui parlait, plus elle appréciait ce drôle de petit esprit prisonnier dans son journal intime. Au fil des phrases, elle en appris un peu plus sur Tom: Il avait seize où dix-sept ans environ, et Willow ne fit pas long à remarquer qu'il était exceptionnellement intelligent. Un autre atout de Tom étaient ses connaissances en matière de sorcellerie.

Willow fut époustouflée par ces propos: On aurait dit que Tom avait été un sorcier toute sa vie. Toute heureuse d'avoir trouvé un confident, Willow ne pouvait plus s'arrêter d'écrire, sa plume volait à toute vitesse sur le papier, bientôt remplacée par la réponse de Tom.

Elle lui parlait de Oz, de Buffy, d'Alex, d'Anya et de Giles, de sa vie sur la Boche de l'Enfer, des dangers, des joies et des peines qu'elle avait connu en compagnie du Scooby-Gang. 

Tom était un interlocuteur fabuleux, il comprenait la situation difficile que Willow était entrain de vivre. Tom lui donna des astuces et des conseils pour arranger les choses, et lui expliqua quelques trucs pour mieux maîtriser ses pouvoirs magiques.

Enchantée, Willow lui répondit, elle voulait en savoir plus, elle ne se lassait pas de se confier é Tom.

Elle s'arrêta seulement lorsqu'elle entendis les pas de Buffy dans le couloir. Après avoir rapidement pris congé de Tom, elle cacha le journal sous son oreiller, éteignis la lumière et fit semblant de dormir.

Willow entendis Buffy entrer, passer à la salle de bain et se mettre au lit.

Malgré le fait que Willow avait passé toute la soirée loin de ses amis, elle se sentait joyeuse. Elle se retourna dans son lit et souris.

- Sirius?

L' interpellé détourna la tête de la fenêtre.

- Oui?

Remus fronça les sourcils et regarda son ami.

- Je n'aime pas quand tu est comme ca.

- Comme quoi?, répondit Sirius, sur la défensive.

Remus soupira.

- Comme ca.....absent. Je me demande toujours à quoi tu pense quand tu regardes dans le vide.

Sirius Black s'adossa contre son siège.

- Arrête de te faire autant de soucis pour moi.

Remus Lupin eut un pauvre sourire.

- Il faut bien que quelqu'un s'inquiète, si toi, tu ne le fait pas.

Sirius soupira.

- Écoute, Remus: Ca va beaucoup mieux depuis que tu ne me prend plus pour un traître et un meurtrier. Je vais très bien, je t'assure.

Remus regarda longuement le visage livide de Sirius.

- Tu aurais mieux fait de rester.

Sirius détourna la tête.

- Ne recommence pas, tu veux? Toi aussi, tu aurais pu rester.

Remus réfléchît en fronçant les sourcils.

- C'est vrai. Mais je crois avoir pris la bonne décision.

Sirius acquiesça.

- Tu sais, si on arrive à arrêter Jedusor avant qu'il puisse rejoindre son futur corps, ce sera comme une victoire sur Voldemort lui-même.

Remus regarda son ami et secoua la tête.

- Tu t'en veux toujours.

Sirius le regarda.

- Quoi?

- Pour James....tu t'en veux toujours, alors que ce n'était pas ta faute, Sirius.

Sirius détourna le regard.

- C'était de ma faute, Remus. J'aurais du être la pour lui.

Remus Lupin secoua la tête.

- Sirius....je t'en prie.

Mais le regard de Sirius Black avait perdu son éclat et donnait à son visage pâle une expression hantée.

Willow ouvrit les yeux. Elle entendis Buffy passer à côté de son lit et disparaître à la salle de bain, tout en lui adressant un "Bonjour" encore endormi.

Lentement, Willow leva la tête. Tout lui semblait plus lourd que d'habitude, elle se sentait étrangement fatiguée, comme si elle avait couru un marathon la nuit d'avant.

Avec un soupir, elle laissa à nouveau tomber sa tête sur son coussin et ferma les yeux un moment.

Au bout de dix minutes, Buffy ressortit de la salle de bain, l'air en forme. Voyant que Willow était toujours au lit, elle s'arrêta à sa hauteur.

- Willow?

- Hmmm?

Buffy s'approcha du lit de son amie.

- Ca va? Tu n'as pas l'air très en forme ce matin.

- Je suis un peu fatiguée, répondit Willow d'une voix incertaine en s' essayant dans son lit.

Buffy prit un air soucieux.

- Tu as mal quelque-part?

Willow sourit et secoua la tête, cherchant à dissiper les soucis de son amie.

- Non, ca va bien. Il me faut juste un peu de temps pour me réveiller.

Buffy hocha la tête et ouvrit son armoire à habits, et pourtant, Willow n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir totalement convaincu son amie...

Durant toute la journée, la fatigue de Willow persistait. Elle sentait sa tête lourde et son esprit semblait plus engourdi que d'habitude. Elle n'avait pas mal, mais, en revanche, l'impression d'avoir été vidée de l' intérieur.

Après les cours, Willow alla manger une crème glacée en compagnie de Buffy, qui avait enfin trouvé un peu de temps libre, loin de ses devoirs de tueuse.

Par la suite, les deux amies allèrent voir Giles, qui était entrain de lire un énorme volume poussiéreux.

- Oh! Du thé! Merci infiniment, Willow!

Giles tenait le petit paquet de thé anglais serré contre lui comme un trésor.

Willow souris.

- De rien.

Buffy et Willow s'assirent en face du bibliothécaire. Giles, quand à lui, paraissait enchanté.

- Alors Willow, comment as-tu trouvé Londres?

Les joues de Willow se tintèrent de rouge.

- C'était génial. Giles! Mais....il faisait très froid.

Giles roula les yeux.

- Tu veux dire qu'il faisait frais. C'est dans ce satané Pays qu'il fait tout le temps une chaleur caniculaire.

Buffy éclata de rire.

- Pauvre Giles, dit-elle sur un ton ironique.

En tout, Willow avait passé une bonne journée. Lorsqu'elle rentra à Stevenson en compagnie de Buffy, elle avait retrouvé son excellente humeur. Les deux filles avaient passé la fin de l'après-midi chez Giles, buvant du thé anglais et parlant du voyage de Willow.

Willow savait bien que sa rupture avec Oz était encore trop ressente pour espérer oublier, mais lors de soirées comme celle-là, elle avait l'impression de pouvoir recommencer à vivre normalement.

Aussi, lorsque Buffy partit patrouiller, Willow se rua sur son journal pour faire part de sa journée à Tom. Elle avait un tas de choses à lui raconter.

Bonsoir Tom! 

Elle attendis quelques secondes et vit apparaître le petite écriture de Tom.

Bonsoir Willow! Tu as l'air de meilleur humeur ce soir.

Willow eut un sourire et se remit à écrire, mot pour mot, phrase par phrase, comment les choses semblait s'arranger...

Le soleil se couchait sur une route de Californie, tintant tout le panorama d'un rouge-sang. 

Dans le bus de la Greyhound Line, deux hommes étaient assis vers l'arrière et regardèrent défiler le paysage.

Enfin, l'un d'eux détourna la tête de la vitre et regarda son ami.

- La journée à été chaude.

Remus souris.

- Oui, assez, mais il me semble que tu n'as plus l'habitude d'avoir trop chaud.

- En effet, dit Sirius d'un air grave en hochant la tête.

Remus balaya une mèche de cheveux blond de ses yeux et soupira.

- Tu sais, Sirius, je pense qu'un séjour en Californie ne pourra te faire que du bien.

Sirius fronça les sourcils.

- Comment cela?

Remus secoua la tête.

- Tu pourrait prendre quelques couleurs. Tu est toujours aussi pâle, tu me fais soucis, Sirius.

Voyant le soucis de son ami, Sirius esquissa un sourire, ce qui lui donna immédiatement un air plus jeune.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je te dois déjà tant.

Remus Lupin secoua la tête.

- Tu me dois rien. Rien du tout. Tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu ailles mieux.

- Mais je vais bien, Remus. Je vais très bien.

Remus regarda Sirius dans les yeux.

- Vraiment?

Avec un calme surprenant, Sirius hocha lentement la tête.

- Oui. Ca ira. Azkaban est loin, maintenant.

Remus hocha la tête en guise de réponse.

Lorsque le réveil sonna à sept heures dix du matin, Willow cru que cette sonnerie dérangeante était issue de son rêve. Mais lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, Buffy s' affairait déjà autour de son sac, à la recherche d'un livre de psychologie.

Willow cligna des yeux une ou deux fois, mais rien ne semblait pouvoir la réveiller complètement.

Buffy leva la tête et regarda son amie.

- Willow?

Bien qu'elle voulut répondre, les mots lui manquaient, et Willow fut incapable de sortir un seul son. Elle se sentait vide, fatiguée et faible. Aussitôt, Buffy s'approcha.

- Willow? Tu va bien?

Enfin, Willow parvint à s'asseoir dans son lit.

- Ca......peut aller.

Buffy plissa les yeux et s'assis sur le lit de son amie.

- Tu n'as vraiment pas l'air en forme, tu sais. Y-as-t-il quelque chose de spécial dont tu voudrais me parler?

Sans hésitation, Willow secoua la tête.

- Non, ca va. Je crois que je suis juste un peu fatiguée.

- Tu est très pâle, constata Buffy, un brin de soucis dans la voix. Tu devrait peut-être rester au lit aujourd'hui.

Willow réfléchit à cette idée une minute ou deux, mais, vu la montagne de travail qui avait été donné aux premières années, elle jugea préférable de ne pas rater les cours. Elle était bien décidée de ne pas se laisser aller.

Cette journée fut l'une des plus épouvantables que Willow avait traversée jusque la. Malgré qu'elle se donna de la peine, elle ne parvenait pas à ce concentrer sur le cours, et, deux ou trois fois, elle manqua de s'endormir.

Madame Walsh, le professeur de Psychologie, la fusilla du regard.

- Mademoiselle Rosenberg, si mon cours ne vous intéresse pas, vous pouvez prendre la porte. Dans le cas contraire, je vous prierai à l'avenir d'aller vous coucher à des heures décentes.

Les joues de Willow se tintèrent de rose alors qu'elle baissa les yeux.

- Oui Madame, murmura-t-elle, évitant le regard du Professeur.

A midi, alors qu'Alex les avaient rejoints au réfectoire, Willow ne dit pas un mot durant tout le repas.

Buffy lui lançait sans cesse des regards inquiets, et, à la fin du repas, la pris de côté.

- Willow, tu m'inquiètes, dis-moi ce que tu as.

Willow eut un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

- Je n'est rien de spécial, je couve peut-être quelque chose. je suis juste un peu fatiguée.

Buffy hocha la tête et se força à sourire à son tour.

Le soir, alors que Buffy était sortie, Willow s'assis sur son lit et pris son journal qu'elle tenait soigneusement caché dans le tiroir de sa commode. Soulagée d'avoir enfin un peu de repos, elle se blottis entre ses couvertures et se mit à écrire.

Salut Tom! 

**Bonsoir Willow. Comment tu va ce soir?**

Assez bien, mais je crois que je couve une mauvaise grippe. Je me sens très faible ces derniers jours, et par moment, je ne sais pas où j'ai la tête.

La réponse de Tom trahissait son inquiétude, la même inquiétude que Buffy.

Tu devrait peut-être aller voir un médecin...ces choses-là sont à prendre très au sérieux. 

Je crois pas qu'il y a une raison de s' inquiéter, Tom. J'ai traversé une période assez difficile, et je crois que j'ai besoin de repos. D'ailleurs, j'aime bien parler avec toi.

Willow rougis légèrement en posant sa plume sur le papier. Pour la première fois, elle se demandait de quoi Tom avait bien pu avoir l'air de son vivant.

Ta compagnie m'apporte un peu de réconfort. Soigne-toi bien, Willow. Repose-toi et parle-moi quand tu en as envie.

_Bonne nuit, Tom._

Willow referma le journal et éteint la lumière. Dans le noir, elle songea à ce que Tom lui avait dit. 

Lui au moins semblait la comprendre, et elle regretta que Tom Jedusor resterait à jamais qu'une fine petite écriture sur un papier jaunis.

Willow marchait dans l'obscurité, sans même savoir précisément où elle allait. Pourtant, une force invisible semblait guider ses pas. Sans même prendre le temps de regarder autour d'elle Willow traversa le Parc désert du Campus et se mit à marcher le long de la route. 

Ses pieds étaient nus, elle marchait en chemise de nuit au beau milieu de la rue principale de Sunnydale, mais Willow ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte.

elle se mit à marcher plus vite le long de la rue déserte, aucun bruit venait troubler le silence nocturne, aucun vampire ne semblait vouloir s'attaquer à elle.

Soudain, les pas de Willow l' entraînèrent de l'autre côté de la route, elle poussa la grille rouillée qui menait au cimetière principal de Sunnydale.

Ses pieds nus laissèrent de légères traces sur la terre humide, tandis qu'elle avançait à travers les tombes, toujours dans une même direction précise. 

Willow sentait qu'elle avait un but à atteindre, sans toutefois savoir ce qu'elle faisait ici.

Soudain, une lueur bleutée attira son regard. Elle continua à marcher dans cette direction et s'arrêta devant une tombe.

Sur une pierre avec une inscription déjà à moitié effacée par le temps était assis un jeune garçon qui devait avoir seize ou dix-sept ans au maximum.

Ses contours étaient étrangement flous, comme si son apparition allait disparaître d'une minute à l'autre.

Willow fut tout de suite fascinée par l'étrange éclat de ses yeux verts turquoises et son visage pâle, encadré par une masse de cheveux noirs en bataille.

Lorsqu'il aperçus Willow, il lui sourit.

Une petite voix à l'intérieur de Willow lui criait de partir immédiatement, mais ses jambes refusèrent de lui obéir.

Le garçon se leva et marcha vers elle. Lorsqu'il lui parla, sa voix résonnait étrangement lointaine, comme un souffle de vent glacé.

- Tu est venue, Willow...

Son sourire s'élargit lorsque ses long doigts fins caressèrent les joues de la jeune fille. Willow ne pu s'empêcher de frissonner.

Le jeune garçon recula et croisa les bras sur la poitrine. Sa longue cape verte flottait dans un vent invisible.

Soudain, Willow réalisa qu'elle tenait quelque chose dans la main: Un bout de bois très fin, d'environ 30 centimètres de longueur. Malgré elle, le bras de Willow se leva et pointa le bout de bois vers le ciel.

Willow frissonna, n'ayant plus aucun contrôle sur son corps. Son regard de tourna vers le garçon, et, durant une seconde, elle vit une lueur rougeâtre s'enflammer dans les yeux verts de l'apparition.

- Morsmordre, dit soudain une voix que Willow reconnu comme la sienne.

Que venait-elle de dire? Dans quelle langue avait-elle parlé?

Alors qu'elle était encore sous le coup, une lumière verte sortit soudain de la baguette de bois et se mit à s'élever au-dessus de sa tête.

Willow voulu crier lorsqu'elle vit apparaître une énorme tête de mort, dont un serpent sortait de la bouche grande ouverte.

Le crâne brillait d'une lumière verte éclatante et s'éleva de plus en plus haut au-dessus du cimetière.

Dans un effort surhumain, Willow parvint à détacher le regard du crâne fantomatique. Le garçon n'avait pas cessé de sourire et, lorsqu'il regarda Willow, ses yeux étaient devenus rouge éclatant.

La beauté de son visage pâle s'était envolée, et son crâne blême faisait de plus en plus penser à une face de serpent.

Willow voulu hurler, mais aucun son ne voulait sortir de sa bouche.

Toujours souriant, l'apparition diabolique s'avança vers Willow. Avec chaque pas, la lueur rouge dans les yeux du garçon s'intensifia. Il s'arrêta devant Willow, toujours incapable du moindre mouvement.

- Merci, susurra-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

Willow s'éveilla en sursaut. Son coeur battait à toute vitesse lorsqu'elle regarda autour d'elle. 

Un mauvais rêve , se dit-elle, toujours tremblante. Pourtant, ce rêve paraissait tellement réel qu'elle en tremblait encore. 

En regardant vers le lit d'à côté, elle vit que Buffy n'était pas encore rentrée. Elle-même se sentait mal, couverte de sueur et tremblante, tous les membres de son corps la faisaient souffrir.

Elle attrapa sur sa table de chevet son verre d'eau - pour réaliser qu'il était vide.

Avec un grognement, elle repoussa ses couvertures et se leva - son cri de terreur résonna dans toute la pièce lorsqu'elle aperçu ses pieds couverts de boue...

Un cri de panique réveilla Remus. Il ouvrit tout grand les yeux et plongea en plein dans le regard sombre de Sirius, qui le secouait par les épaules. 

- Remus! Réveille-toi! Viens voir!

Alerté par la soudaine panique de son ami, Remus bondit sur ses pieds et couru jusqu'à la fenêtre. Il y resta, bouche bée, ses yeux agrandis sous l'effet de la terreur:

Un énorme crâne verdâtre flottait au-dessus de la ville.

- Oh non...., murmura Remus d'une voix blanche.

A ses côtés, Sirius avait l'air à moitié mort de peur.

- La marque des Ténèbres, Remus, chuchota-t-il.

Peu à peu, Remus repris ses esprits et détacha le regard de la marque des Ténèbres.

- Jedusor à réussi, il reprend des forces. Il faut faire très vite, Sirius.

Les yeux de Sirius étaient toujours rivés sur le crâne, ses longues mains fines étaient crispée sur le bord de la fenêtre de leur chambre d'hôtel. Remus saisit le bras de son ami.

- Sirius?

Enfin, Sirius paru sortir de sa torpeur. Il paraissait terrorisé, mais résigné.

- Il faut empêcher ca, Remus....

Remus saisi les épaules de son ami, plongea son regard bleu dans le sien et hocha la tête.

- Ca va aller, Sirius. Nous détruirons Jedusor.

Les yeux de Sirius s' illuminèrent soudain d'un éclat dément, un éclat qu'Azkaban leur avaient donné.

- Pour James, murmura-t-il.

Remus regarda son ami et hocha la tête à son tour.

- Pour James.

Willow ouvrit les yeux pour les refermer presque aussitôt, tant elle se sentait faible. Buffy était assise à son chevet, l'air plus inquiète que jamais.

Willow eut un pauvre sourire.

- Bonjour, murmura-t-elle.

- Bonjour, répondit Buffy d'une voix mal assurée.

Willow essaya de s'asseoir mais ne parvint pas à bouger. elle ouvrit les yeux et regarda Buffy.

- Je crois que j'ai attrapé la grippe, murmura-t-elle. Tu serais gentille si tu m'apportait les devoirs pour aujourd'hui.

Buffy hocha immédiatement la tête.

- D'accord.

Willow souris.

- Merci Buffy.

Buffy paraissait de plus en plus inquiète.

- Willow.....est-ce-que ca va?

Willow hocha la tête.

- Je crois qu'il me faut un jour où deux pour me reposer.

Buffy hocha la tête d'un air compatissant.

- Repose-toi bien.

Malgré elle, Willow constata l'air fatigué de son amie.

- Et toi, ca va? Tu as l'air fatiguée, toi aussi.

Buffy souris.

- Oh, il y a eu pas mal de choses bizarres cette nuit. J'irai en parler à Giles après les cours.

Willow frissonna.

- Encore plus bizarre que d'habitude?

Buffy haussa les épaules.

- Il doit y avoir un petit rigolo de démon qui s'amuse à faire des graffiti fluorescents contre le ciel.

Willow parvint tout juste à retenir une exclamation d'effroi. Buffy semblait avoir remarqué l'inquiétude de son amie.

- Ne t'en fait pas, on va l'avoir.

A bout de forces, Willow ferma les yeux.

- Oui...bonne chance.

Buffy se leva.

- Prend bien soin de toi.

Willow cacha sa tête sous son coussin lorsqu'elle entendis Buffy sortir.

Sirius leva les yeux vers les bâtiments du Campus. Remus, sur ses talons, enfouis les mains dans les poches de son manteau en daim brun.

- Alors, voila un magnifique exemple d'un vrai Campus Moldu.

Sirius se retourna et souris - ce qu'il faisait bien trop rarement au yeux de son ami.

- Ca t'en rappelles, des souvenirs, n'est-ce pas?

- Oh oui, répondit Sirius, l'air nostalgique.

Un groupe de filles qui passaient se mit à chuchoter en regardant Sirius et Remus.

Remus leva les sourcils.

- Elles nous prennent sans doute pour leur nouveaux professeurs.

A la grande surprise de Remus, Sirius éclata de rire.

- Ah oui? A toi d'aller les détromper.

Remus eut un large sourire et attrapa son ami par la manche.

- Allez, cesse de dire des bêtises et tachons de mettre la main sur ce maudit journal. Après, libre à toi d'aller donner des cours à ces demoiselles.

Miss Fitzgerald, la secrétaire, leva instinctivement la tête lorsqu'elle vit entrer deux hommes dans son bureau. Avec son regard pénétrant, elle scanna les deux inconnus de la tête aux pieds. Ils devaient avoir la trentaine tous les deux, l'un châtain clair, un air sympathique, l'autre plus renfermé, pâle, au longs cheveux noirs qui lui tombaient librement sur les épaules.

- Vous désirez?

L'homme aux cheveux châtains s'approcha en souriant.

- Bonjour, nous sommes employés de la compagnie British Airways, et nous désirons voir mademoiselle Willow Rosenberg. 

- C'est à quel sujet?, demanda Miss Fitzgerald avec une pointe de curiosité.

- Je crains que Mademoiselle Rosenberg ait oublié son portefeuille dans l'avion, et nous tenons à le lui rendre personnellement.

A la vue du sourire sympathique, la secrétaire se leva.

- Un instant, je Vous prie, et, deux minutes plus tard, elle avait trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait.

- Voila, Messieurs: Rosenberg, Willow: En première année. Vous la trouverez au 214, Stevenson Hall. C'est le dernier bâtiment à gauche en sortant.

- Merci Madame, répondit aimablement l'inconnu.

- Mademoiselle, ne pu s'empêcher de corriger Miss Fitzgerald.

- Mademoiselle, se repris l'homme et quitta le buro avec son collègue.

Devant la porte, Sirius soutenait Remus qui avait éclaté de rire, ne cessant de répéter "Ah, ces Moldus, Ah, ces Moldus"...

- Employés de la British Airways? Portefeuille? Mais où va-tu donc chercher de telles idées?, le questionna Sirius avec un air surpris.

Remus haussa les épaules et ce contenta de sortir.

- Je n'en sais rien, mais ca semble avoir marché.

- Et maintenant?, demanda Sirius lorsqu'il furent à nouveau à l'air libre.

Remus réfléchît.

- On va attendre la tombée de la nuit et agir ce soir, c'est le meilleur moment. Il faut que nous agissions le plus vite possible, avant que Jedusor ait réunis assez de pouvoir pour se détacher des pages de son journal. Espérons qu'il nous reste encore assez de temps.

Sirius secoua la tête, l'air pessimiste.

- Maugrey semblait dire que le journal était dans un piteux état, à tel point que Jedusor aurait jamais du réussir à réapparaître - et pourtant, il l'a fait!

Remus hocha la tête.

- Il ne nous reste que très peu de temps.

Sirius acquiesça et observa le soleil qui commençait à descendre sur l'horizon.

- Allons-y pour ce soir.

Lorsque Willow ouvrit les yeux, le soleil se couchait. Elle avait dormi la plus grande partie de la journée, mais elle se sentait toujours aussi faible. Avec un effort, elle tendis la main vers le tiroir de sa table de chevet pour en extraire le journal. Sa main ouvrit le tiroir, s'avança et chercha dans tous les recoins, mais le journal avait disparu.

Intriguée, Willow leva la tête.

C'est seulement à ce moment qu'elle vit la silhouette assise au pied de son lit. 

Willow étouffa un cri lorsqu'elle reconnu le garçon de son rêve: Le même visage pâle, les même cheveux noirs en bataille, les mêmes yeux turquoises qui brillaient d'un éclat cruel. La seule chose qui semblait avoir changé était le fait que sa silhouette, bien que toujours un peu floue, semblait avoir gagné de présence, à tel point que le personnage assis sur son lit paraissait presque réel.

Pendant une minute, Willow resta parfaitement immobile et dévisagea le garçon.

Soudain, son attention fut attirée par un objet qu'il tenait dans sa main, à demi caché par sa longue cape verte et argent: Willow reconnu son journal.

Lorsque le regard du garçon se posa à nouveau sur elle, il souriait.

- Tu permet sans doute que je reprenne mon bien, dit-il d'une voix à la fois douce et pourtant glaciale.

Les yeux de Willow s'agrandirent lorsqu'elle compris qui était ce garçon qui se tenait devant elle.

- Tom? Tom Jedusor?

- A ton service, ironisa celui-ci avec un sourire complice.

Willow secoua la tête.

- Mais....comment..? Comment as-tu fait pour....?

Le sourire de Tom s'élargit.

- Oh, mais je n'ai pas fait grand chose. C'est toi qui m'as aidé, Willow. Tu m'as donné ce dont j'avais besoin.

Willow secouait la tête en signe d' incompréhension, ce qui fit rire Tom.

- Tu m'as donné ta confiance, tu m'as fait partager ta vie, tes angoisses et tes désirs. Avec chaque mot que tu notais dans ce journal, tu me donnais un peu de toi-même...

- Non....murmura Willow qui commençait à comprendre.

- Tu m'as donné ton énergie, un peu de ta vie, et toujours plus....maintenant, tu m'en as assez donné pour me permettre de me détacher de ces pages et de mener ma propre existence. Grâce à toi, je suis enfin libre de rejoindre celui que je suis aujourd'hui, et de redevenir enfin le plus puissant sorcier du monde!

Tout le corps de Willow se mit à trembler lorsque les yeux de Jedusor se mirent à briller d'une lueur rouge sang.

- Je suis libre, à présent! Et, grâce à tes pouvoirs, je ferai venir à moi mes serviteurs....

Dégoûtée, Willow secoua la tête.

- Jamais je t'aiderai!

Le sourire de Jedusor s'élargit.

- Oh...mais si, tu le fera. Tu l'as déjà fait, tu ne te rappelles donc pas? C'est TOI qui as fait apparaître dans le ciel la marque des Ténèbres. Je dois avouer que, même pour une sorcière autodidacte et sans aucune formation écolière, tu as un sacré talent. Ca tombe bien, j'aurai besoin de ta force...

- NON, hurla Willow et tenta de se ruer hors du lit. Jedusor fit un mouvement las de sa main, et Willow fut incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Elle se sentait terriblement faible.

- N'essaye pas de te débattre, petite fille, c'est déjà trop tard, tu m'appartient déjà corps et âme. Tu as déjà trop écrit, je te connais à présent mieux que tu ne te connais toi-même.

Lentement, Jedusor se leva.

- Nous allons faire une balade ce soir, dit-il doucement. Il est temps que tu te confie à ton ami Tom.

Willow essaya de toutes ces forces de résister, mais ses jambes ne lui obéirent plus. Malgré elle, Willow se leva et suivit Jedusor hors de la pièce. Elle pria pour que Buffy apparaisse maintenant, mais les couloirs restèrent désespérément vides. Elle tenta encore quelques efforts désespérés pour se libérer de l'emprise de Jedusor, mais elle fut incapable de briser le sort.

Il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de force.

Lorsque la nuit fut tombée et que le calme revenait sur le Campus, Remus et Sirius traversèrent le parc en direction de Stevenson Hall. Tous les deux avancèrent en silence, leur main droite posée sur leur poche, où leur baguette magique était cachée. Ils étaient angoissées à l'idée de devoir affronter la version adolescente de Voldemort, mais tous les deux étaient bien décidés à en finir ce soir.

Arrivée devant la porte, ils entrèrent et montèrent silencieusement les escaliers.

- 214, murmura Remus en s'arrêtant devant la pote en bois portant ce numéro.

Durant quelques instants, ils restèrent devant la porte à écouter, mais aucun son ne semblait venir de l'intérieur.

Lentement, Remus posa une main sur la poignée et poussa doucement. La porte s'ouvrit sans résistance.

Prudemment, les deux sorciers entrèrent dans la pièce, leur baguette magique à la main.

- Lumos, murmura Remus, et aussitôt, une pâle lumière rouge émergea de sa baguette.

- Elle n'est pas là, constata Sirius et se mit à inspecter la pièce.

- Il faut trouver le journal et filer d'ici, dit doucement Remus, tout en se mettant à chercher.

- Elles sont deux dans cette chambre, il faudra tout fouiller.

Remus haussa les épaules.

- Tu prend le lit de gauche, moi celui de droite.

Buffy poussa la porte de Stevenson Hall et monta discrètement les escaliers. La soirée avait été assez calme, qu'un seul vampire avait montré ses crocs depuis que la tueuse était partie en chasse. Un tas de cendres plus tard, elle avait décidé de rentrer, se faisant toujours de soucis pour Willow.

Les livres de cours sous un bras, son pieux et son arbalète sous l'autre, Buffy pénétra dans le couloir, Alex et Giles sur ses talons.

Elle leur avait raconté que Willow était malade, et immédiatement, tous les deux avait tenu à lui rendre visite, tandis qu'Anya les attendait chez Giles. Le Scooby-Gang s'inquiétait pour la santé de Willow.

Doucement, les trois amis longèrent le couloir.

- Je vais voir si elle dort, chuchota Buffy et poussa discrètement la porte.

Aussitôt, ses instincts de tueuse tirèrent la sonnette d'alarme: Une lumière diffuse éclairait la chambre, et Buffy distingua deux voix diffuses que semblaient discuter.

Avant même qu'elle se fasse remarquer des inconnus, Buffy prit l'initiative et entra en trombe dans la pièce.

Les deux inconnus se retournèrent immédiatement, mais Buffy fut la plus rapide, elle plongea sur le lit et roula sur elle même, décrochant un coup de coude dans les côtes de l'un des deux inconnus - un homme blond vêtu d'un long manteau brun.

Celui-ci tituba contre le mur.

Alex et Giles firent leur entrée et se joignirent à la mêlée.

- Willow! appela Buffy tandis qu'elle cherchait son amie du regard.

Ces deux inconnus avaient-ils enlevés Willow?

- Petrificus Totalus! , cira soudain une voix grave, et, dans le seconde qui suivit, un éclat de lumière rouge illumina la pièce et heurta Alex de plein fouet, qui était sur le point d'attaquer le deuxième homme.

Buffy se retourna vivement et vit Alex tomber sur le sol, raide comme un bout de bois. Sans reprendre son souffle, elle se jeta sur l'inconnu aux cheveux noir qui venait de conjurer le sort et lui envoya un violent coup de pied dans l'estomac.

L'inconnu fut projeté en arrière sous le coup de choc, frappa contre la fenêtre et traversa la vitre.

On entendis alors un bruit de chute et de verre brisé.

Aussitôt, l'homme blond lâcha sa baguette qu'il avait pointé sur Giles, se rua vers la fenêtre et scruta l'obscurité.

- SIRIUS!, hurla-t-il d'une voix si désespérée que Buffy baissa quelque peu sa garde. Puis il sortit de la pièce en courant, sans même prendre la peine de ramasser son arme.

- Giles, surveillez Alex!, commanda Buffy et se lança à sa poursuite. Elle dévala les escaliers et sortit du bâtiment. De loin, elle vit deux silhouettes, juste qu-dessous de sa fenêtre cassée.

Sans attendre, elle se précipita dans la direction. L'inconnu ne semblait pas vouloir fuir plus loin, il était agenouillé près de son compagnon, qui ne bougeait pas.

Buffy marcha les derniers mètres et s'arrêta derrière l'homme, qui lui prêtait aucune attention.

- Sirius...murmura-t-il. Ne me fait pas ca, je t'en prie.

Lentement, Buffy abaissa sa garde et avança. L'homme qu'elle avait frappé était allongé par terre, au milieux d'éclats de verre. Son visage était d'une blancheur fantomatique et le mince filet de sang qui courait le long de sa joue paraissait noir.

- Qui êtes-vous?, demanda-t-elle d'une voix qui trahissait la compassion.

L'homme blond leva la tête.

- Vous ne me croiriez pas.

- Que faisiez-vous dans ma chambre?

Il baissa les yeux.

- Nous étions à la recherche d'un objet dangereux.

- Qu'avez-vous fait avec Alex? Ou est Willow?

L'inconnu pris une mouchoir de la poche de son manteau et se mit à essuyer le sang se la joue creuse de son compagnon.

- Nous ne savons pas où se trouve Willow Rosenberg, et quand à votre ami....Alex, c'est ca? - Il a été figé. L'effet devrait se dissiper d'une minute à l'autre.

A ses mots, Giles et Alex arrivèrent en courant - Alex avait l'air un peu étourdi, mais néanmoins bien vivant. Il tenait dans la main les deux baguettes magiques.

- Buffy, ca va?, demanda aussitôt Alex.

Buffy se retourna vers ses amis.

- Oui. Je crois que nous avons commis une erreur.

Giles baissa l'arbalète.

- Que se passe-t-il ici?

Buffy toisa les deux inconnus.

- C'est ce que je me demande.

L'homme aux cheveux blonds baissa les jeux.

- Nous voulions blesser personne. Il s'agissait de récupérer un objet.....un petit livre relié de cuir noir.

Giles posa l'arbalète par terre et se pencha vers le blessé.

- Il faut s'occuper de lui, mais après, je tiens à ce que vous m'expliquiez toute votre histoire depuis le début.

Les yeux toujours posé sur son compagnon, l'autre acquiesça.

Remus Lupin baissa les yeux sur sa tasse de thé chaud. Tout les regards étaient tournées vers lui, et le Scooby-Gang, qui venait d'entendre son récit, demeurait silencieux. Lupin poussa un profond soupir et leva les jeux.

- Sirius et moi étions chargés de retrouver ce journal chez votre amie. C'est pour cela que nous nous sommes introduis dans la chambre. Nous ne voulions faire de mal à personne, au contraire: Il fallait éviter le pire.

Giles se racla la gorge.

- Nous sommes également désolés de notre réaction. Je surveillerai votre ami durant la nuit, mais ca ne m'as pas l'air trop grave. Il a du ramasser une bonne sonnée, ce qui m'inquiète le plus est le fait qu'il soit si pâle.

Lupin eut un pauvre sourire.

- Cela n'as rien à voir avec sa chute, Monsieur Giles. Sirius a enduré une épreuve d'où il est l'un des rares à s'en être sorti vivant. Il se remet peu à peu, mais il reste plus fragile qu'avant.

- Quelle genre d'epreu...., commença Alex, qui fut interrompu par un regard sévère de Giles.

- Vous n'avez pas l'air en grande forme non plus, Professeur, constata Buffy.

Giles lui lança à elle aussi, un regard plein de reproches, mais Lupin garda son sourire chaleureux.

- Je dois dire que ces derniers temps ont été rudes....et....il faut que je vous dise la vérité à mon sujet, au cas où il arriverait un malheur....

Buffy, Giles, Alex et Anya se regardèrent, stupéfaits.

- Je suis....commença Lupin, visiblement gêné. Je suis....un Loup-garou.

Buffy regarda Lupin et haussa les épaules.

- Ah bon.

- "Ah bon"?!?

Lupin paraissait estomaqué.

- C'est tout ce que vous avez à dire? "Ah bon"? Pas d'insultes, pas de cri, pas de terreur?

Giles ouvrit la bouche, mais Buffy fut la plus rapide.

- Non....un de mes amis était Loup-garou, moi, je suis tueuse de Vampire, le Monsieur ici est Observateur, Mademoiselle est un Ex-Démon et Alex....Alex est....

- Assistant professionnel de Madame la tueuse, dit Alex avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.

A la surprise générale, Lupin garda son clame.

- Je vois que je suis en excellente compagnie. Parlez-moi de votre amie.

- Willow? Oh....elle est un peu sorcière.

Buffy vit soudain une lueur de panique s'allumer dans les yeux bleu de Lupin.

- Une sorcière autodidacte? .....Oh.....c'est pire que ce que je pensais.

Le groupe fut vite contaminé par la panique du Professeur.

- Quoi? Quel est le problème? 

Lupin secoua la tête.

- Jedusor va pouvoir aller plus vite que prévu, il va lui sucer tous ces pouvoirs et toute son énergie, il va gagner en force, et quand les ressources de votre amie seront épuisées...

- Elle en aura plus?, commenta Anya.

- Elle mourra, corrigea Lupin dans un murmure.

Buffy se leva et attrapa son arbalète.

- J'aurais du le savoir! Willow se faisait aspirer son énergie vitale par ce Jedusor, et moi, je n'ai rien remarqué!

Buffy secoua la tête.

-....C'est de ma faute, j'aurais du être la pour elle.

Lupin lui jeta un regard compatissant.

- Jedusor est très malin, et ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il s'attaque à une âme sensible et trop gentille. Nous avons déjà eu un cas comme celui-ci il y a deux ans environ. La fille s'en est sortie, et le Ministère a étouffé l'affaire et s'est mis dans la tête de faire analyser ce journal maudit. Hélas, il a du s'égarer quelque part en chemin, et c'est votre amie qui l'as retrouvé.

Buffy tournait en rond.

- Il faut retrouver Willow! Professeur Lupin, où un sorcier comme ce Jedusor emmènerait-il sa victime?

Lupin semblait réfléchir à toute vitesse. Giles s'était levé, Alex avait mis les bras autour de la taille d'Anya, comme pour la protéger d'un mauvais sort éventuel.

- Jedusor va chercher à rejoindre son futur corps...il recherche Voldemort, mais, d'après les dernières informations, il se trouverait loin d'ici....Soudain, Lupin bondit sur ses pieds: Les Mangemorts! Mais bien sur! il a fait apparaître la marque des Ténèbres pour faire appel aux Mangemorts!....Ce sont ces serviteurs, expliqua-t-il en voyant les regards interrogateurs sur les visages du Scooby-Gang. Ce sont des sorciers corrompus qui se sont rangés de son côté.

Lupin se mit à marcher de long en large.

- Il lui faut un endroit sur, la où les Ténèbres sont omniprésentes....

- Il est au cimetière, dit soudain une voix.

Tous se retournèrent.

Sirius Black se tenait dans l'entrée, encore plus pâle que d'habitude, ses longs cheveux tombant sur ses épaules. Une longue coupure lui traversait le front.

- Le cimetière...bien sur, murmura Lupin. C'est là qu'il faut aller si vous voulez retrouver votre amie en vie.

- J'y vais, dit immédiatement Buffy.

Alex, Anya et Giles emboîtèrent aussitôt le pas, tout comme Lupin, d'ailleurs. Sirius traversa la pièce à la recherche de son manteau. Giles se retourna vers lui.

- Je ne crois pas que cela soit très résonnable, Monsieur Black. Vous êtes blessé.

- Je vais très bien, dit Sirius sur un ton qui ne tolérait aucune contradiction, et je viens avec vous.

Giles soupira et alla chercher quelques livres de magie dans sa bibliothèque. Buffy sorti la première, suivit d'Alex, D'Anya, de Remus et de Sirius. Giles, les bras chargés de livres, fermait la marche. Ensemble, le groupe se dirigea vers le cimetière de Shady Hill, le plus grand Cimetière de Sunnydale.

Personne ne parla, mais chacun avait le sentiment que le temps leur était compté.

Willow était attachée, dos contre une pierre tombale, au milieu du Cimetière de Shady Hill. Il faisait sombre autour d'elle, pourtant, elle pu distinguer de temps à autre un éclair de lumière rougeâtre. Les yeux à demi clos, Willow se sentait faible et misérable. De minute en minute, sa force diminuait, aspiré par le désormais puissant Tom Jedusor. Sa tête était lourde, le monde tournait autour d'elle de plus en plus vite.

Pourquoi avait-elle fait confiance à Jedusor? Pourquoi lui avait-elle ouvert son coeur? Et pourquoi, POURQUOI ce genre de chose arrivait toujours à elle?

Malgré elle, Willow se mit à penser à Oz. Elle aurait tant aimer le voir arriver, maintenant. Elle sentit ses jambes fléchir, et, petit à petit, seul la corde la retenait de tomber. Elle se sentait de plus en plus faible et fatiguée. De temps en temps, elle eut l'impression d'entendre Jedusor parler. Il parlait à voix basse, sur un ton glacial.

Soudain, un éclair de lumière blanche illumina tout le cimetière. Avec effort, Willow parvint à ouvrir les yeux. Elle distingua la silhouette de Jedusor, à travers la lumière ne passait désormais plus à travers con corps devenu opaque. Devant lui, se tenait une autre silhouette - celle d'un petit homme vêtu d'une robe de sorcier crasseuse. Lorsqu'il parla, Willow réalisa que sa petite voix aiguë trahissait la peur.

- Maître...oh maître....je suis à votre service.

- Cesse de quiner ainsi, Queudver, il est temps que tu m'amène vers ma futur destinée.

Le petit sorcier se leva.

- Oui, Maître, oui.

Jedusor se retourna.

- Alors qu'est-ce-que tu attend? La nuit va bientôt passer, il ne nous reste pas beaucoup de temps. Quand tu aura préparé le Portoloin, tu me fera passer le premier. Je suis encore trop immatériel pour m'en occuper seul.

- Oui maître, bien maître, quina le sorcier nommé Queudver.

Jedusor lui lança un regard plein de dégoût.

- Je crois que, dans le futur, il faudra que je revoie mes fidel suivants, murmura-t-il.

Willow eut la certitude de voir frissonner le petit sorcier. Il évita de tourner le dos à Jedusor, et se mit à préparer ce qui ressemblait à un rituel magique.

Willow ne savait pas ce que Queudver préparait, mais elle devinait que cela donnerait rien de bon pour elle.

Pendant ce temps, Jedusor fit les cent pas à travers le cimetière, scrutant le ciel pâlissant d'un air inquiet.

- Dépêche-toi, incapable, dit-il à Queudver, qui se mit à trembler de tous ces membres. Il faut que je rejoigne mon futur corps cette nuit, sinon, toute l'énergie sera perdue? allez, hâte-toi!

Willow sentit sa tête glisser de côté. La force l'abandonnait de plus en plus, et elle lutta de tout son être pour ne pas perdre connaissance. Le journal maudit était posé à ses pieds, toujours ouvert à la première page. Willow sentit une vague de colère monter en elle, lorsqu'elle pensa à tout ce qu'elle avait confié à ce maudit livre. On distinguait toujours la petite signature de Tom Jedusor et, juste en dessous, l' écriture propre et nette de Willow.

A bout de forces, Willow ferma les yeux. 

De loin, une voix familière semblait crier son nom.

- Willow!, hurla Buffy, lorsqu'elle vit son amie attachée contre une pierre tombale. Deux autres personnes se tenaient près d'elle: Un garçon de seize ans environ, qui devait être Tom Jedusor, et un petit homme vêtu d'une longue tunique grise. Tous les deux se retournèrent lorsqu'ils entendirent Buffy crier.

Le garçon eut un sourire glacial.

- Tiens, regarde, Queudver: De la visite.

Buffy avait sorti son arbalète qu'elle pointa sur Jedusor. Celui-ci esquissa un sourire et fit tournoyer un objet dans ses mains: Une petite baguette de bois.

- Ce sont des amis à toi?, ironisa Jedusor en se tournant vers Willow.

Celle-ci murmura seulement le nom de son ami, les yeux mi-clos, immobile.

Cette ironie ne fit qu'accroître la colère de la Tueuse, avec un cri de rage, elle se tira une flèche en direction du sorcier.

Le petit homme appelé Queudver se jeta à terre et se protégea la tête de ses mains. Jedusor eut un rictus désapprobateur, leva la main et arrêta la flèche en plein vol.

Le Scooby-Gang resta bouche-bée, alors que la flèche fit soudain demi-tour, manquant de peu la tête d'Alex.

- Indoloris!, murmura soudain Jedusor, la baguette pointée sur Buffy.

L'instant d'après, une lumière vive émergea et aveugla tout le monde. Buffy ne savait pas ce qui arrivait, quand elle entendis soudain une voix qui hurlait "Attention!", suivi d'une poussée brutale qui la jeta par terre. Le son suivant qu'elle entendis fut un gémissement de douleur, qui s'intensifia de plus en plus.

Buffy bondit sur ses pieds, et vit Lupin couché par terre, le visage déformé par la douleur. A quelques mètres de lui, Jedusor eut un sourire mauvais.

- Tiens...le Professeur Lupin est également parmi nous! Comment allez-vous, Professeur?

Giles essayait en vain d'annuler le sort, ce qui fit qu' accroître la bonne humeur de Tom Jedusor.

- Inutile, Moldu. Tu n'as aucune chance contre moi.

Jedusor leva sa baguette et fit cesser le sort. Il n'y avait pourtant aucune pitié dans ces yeux rouges flamboyants, bien au contraire: Il semblait tirer un vif plaisir de la tournure des événements. Déjà, il pointait sa baguette sur sa nouvelle victime: Anya. 

Alors qu'il s' apprêtait à lancer un nouveau sort, il fut interrompu par les quinements de Queudver, qui s'était réfugié derrière lui. Il suffoqua, tandis que Jedusor se retourna. 

Un éclat dément illuminaient les yeux sombres de Sirius Black alors que sa main gauche se resserrait autour de la gorge de petit sorcier décharné. Buffy se demanda un instant si elle avait déjà vu un regard aussi plein de haine.

- Bonjour Peter, dit lentement Black, détachant chaque syllabe distinctement.

- Si....Sirius, balbutia le petit sorcier, la voix haut perchée.

Jedusor eut un rictus.

- Black..., murmura-t-il d'une voix tranquille et pointa sa baguette sur lui.

C'était la manoeuvre que Buffy attendait: aussitôt, elle se rua sur Jedusor et lui décrocha un coup de pied dans les côtes. A sa grande surprise, Jedusor fut à peine touché, son corps semblait absorbé tout l'énergie du mouvement de la tueuse.

Furieux, il détacha son regard de Black, qui tenait toujours Queudver par la gorge et fit face à Buffy. Malgré elle, la tueuse fut secouée d'un frisson de panique.

- Indoloris, murmura-t-il d'une voix qui trahissait l'énervement.

Cette fois, Buffy fut plus rapide: Elle plongea et évita ainsi le sort. De sa main droite, elle saisit le bras de Jedusor et retourna la baguette contre lui.

Malgré le fait que Jedusor semblait être un sorcier puissant, Buffy l' entendis hurler, plus de surprise que de douleur, mais, au moins, elle l'avait touché.

Se libérant de la prise de Buffy, Jedusor recula de quelques pas. Cette fois, il avait l'air plus en colère que jamais, et ses yeux rouges brillaient comme des lumières démoniaques.

D'un geste vif, il se tourna vers Giles, qui, en compagnie d'Alex et d'Anya, s'occupait de Lupin, toujours allongé par terre.

Buffy pâlit lorsqu'elle vit Jedusor lever sa baguette et la pointer en direction des ses amis.

- Adava Kedavra, lança Jedusor, alors que Buffy s'était mise à courir vers son Observateur, sachant pourtant qu'elle arriverait trop tard. Une intense lumière verte apparut au bout de la baguette de Jedusor et fonça sur le Scooby-Gang. 

Buffy hurla.

Juste à ce moment, il eut un éclair aveuglant, alors que le sort s' écrasa conte un rocher massif. Le rocher s'illumina un instant, puis repris sa couleur d'origine.

Derrière leur protection, Giles ôta ses lunettes et lâcha la main de Lupin.

- Vous êtes un excellent incantateur, murmura Lupin d'une voix faible, et Giles vit qu'il souriait.

Jedusor poussa un cri de rage, lorsqu'il vit que son sort avait échoué. Pourtant, son cri fut étouffé par une autre voix déchirante qui venait de Quedever.

Le petit sorcier était prosterné par terre et cherchait à protéger son visage de ses mains. Devant lui, l'air menaçant, se tenait Sirius Black, sa baguette à la main et un sourire horrible qui déformait son visage livide.

Jedusor leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.

- Queudver, Queudver...tu est lamentable. Je devrait te laisser à la merci de ce fou.

- M...M...Maître!, quina Queudver, tremblant de tout son corps.

Buffy vit Jedusor se diriger silencieusement vers Sirius, dont l'attention était toujours absorbée par son ancien camarade de classe.

- Sirius, attention!, hurla la tueuse.

Trop tard.

- Indoloris, dit la voix glacée de Jedusor, et, un instant plus tard, Sirius était à genoux, ses mains fines serrées autour de son corps.

Queudver s'était relevé et jeta à Sirius un regard plein de satisfaction perverse. Buffy vit Jedusor s'approcher de Black, l'air calme et réjouis. Secouée de frissons, Buffy chercha en vain une arme qui serait assez puissante pour arrêter ce sorcier. Son regard se posa alors sur Willow. Buffy se figea lorsqu'elle vit que son amie ne bougeait plus.

- Willow!, hurla Buffy et couru jusqu'à elle. Tremblante, elle saisi Willow par les épaules et cria son nom. 

Soudain, Willow releva la tête et entre-ouvris les yeux. Buffy était si soulagée de voir Willow vivante qu'elle en aurait presque pleuré. Willow était pâle, ses bras étaient froids comme du marbre. Elle regarda Buffy et semblait murmurer quelque chose.

- L....liv...

Buffy tendis l'oreille, mais elle ne compris pas ce que son amie voulait lui dire.

- Liv? Liv quoi? Willow! Parle-moi, je t'en prie!

Un bref regard par-dessus son épaule lui révéla que Jedusor continuait à torturer Sirius. Il se tenait devant lui et fit cesser le sort. Sirius était étendu sur le dos, pâle comme la mort, seul sa respiration saccadée montrait qu'il était en vie. Jedusor souriait.

- Sirius Black....il était temps que je fasse ta connaissance. J'ai toujours voulu savoir à quoi ressemblait l'homme dont James Potter criait désespérément le nom juste avant que je le tue.

Sirius avait relevé la tête et regarda Jedusor d'un air à la fois coupable et résigné.

- Ce n'est pas vrai, murmura-t-il faiblement.

Jedusor éclata d'un rire sonore, un horrible rire sans joie.

- Oh bien sur que si. C'est TOI qui m'as amené le petit Peter, et c'est TOI qui m'as permis de trouver cette vermine de Potter et sa petite famille...Jedusor tourna autour de Sirius, prenant tout son temps. Et je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir vu lui venir en aide. Jedusor secoua la tête. Et toi qui prétendais être son meilleur ami....

Sirius avait à présent baissé la tête et ne disait plus rien. Triomphant, Jedusor leva sa baguette.

Buffy secoua énergiquement la tête et repris Willow par les épaules.

- Willow! Dis-moi ce que je dois faire! Je t'en prie!

La voix de Willow était si faible qu'elle semblait venir d'un autre monde.

- Liv....le livr..

Soudain, Buffy poussa un cri.

- Willow...le livre! C'est le livre que je dois trouver?

Pendant une seconde, Buffy eut l'impression de voir Willow sourire. Tremblante, elle détacha son regard de son amie et se mit à chercher le livre. Un souffle de vent agita soudain les pages blanches d'un petit livre relié de cuir noir, posé près des pieds de Willow.

- Le journal...murmura Buffy, se précipita et ramassa l'objet maudit.

Voyant le bras de Jedusor s'élever au-dessus du visage blême de Sirius, Buffy avança de quelques pas et leva le journal dans ses mains.

- Hé, Jedusor!

Le sorcier se retourna vivement qu moment où Buffy arracha la première page. Un morceau de papier blanc-cassé vola à ses pieds, et elle eut l'impression d'avoir vu la silhouette de Jedusor vaciller légèrement.

Les yeux du sorciers s' illumièrenent sous l'effet de la rage. Immédiatement, il se détourna de Black et fonça sur Buffy.

La tueuse attendis qu'il ne soit plus qu'à quelques mètres d'elle et arracha une pleine poignée de pages. Cette fois, Jedusor gémit et perdit un instant l'équilibre.

- Tu n'aimes pas ca, hein?, ricana Buffy, les yeux brillants. Elle avait horreur que l'on s'attaque à ses amis, en particulier à Willow.

Jedusor, les yeux en feu, leva sa braguette et la pointa sur Buffy.

- Adava Kedavra!, cria-t-il, hors de lui.

Buffy vit jaillir un éclair de lumière verte, qu'elle parvint tout juste à éviter en plongeant sur la gauche. Le choc lui fit lâcher le journal et, durant quelque secondes, elle resta étendu sur le sol, incapable de bouger. Soudain, elle vit se détacher contre le ciel bleu nuit une silhouette noir, dont les yeux luisaient comme la braise: Tom Jedusor. Il tenait sa baguette à la main.

- Le journal, murmura-t-il, l'air plus menaçant que jamais.

- Il est ici!, cria soudain une voix que Buffy connaissait bien.

Profitant du désarroi de Jedusor, elle bondit sur ses pieds et recula vivement. Giles, Anya et Alex soutenaient une Willow affaiblie mais décidée.

Dans la main, elle tenait le journal de Jedusor. Aussitôt, le sorcier se retourna vers elle.

- Toi....

Ne quittant pas Jedusor des yeux, Willow leva lentement le livre et se mit soudain à incanter d'une voix forte.

- O ARAGON, FEU SACRE DU ROYAUME DU MILIEU, JE T'INVOQUE! QUE TA FLAMME PURIFIE LE MALÉFICE!

Un éclair de feu illumina soudainement le ciel et descendis sur Willow. Giles, Alex et Anya reculèrent d'un pas, lorsque les mains de la jeune fille se mirent à briller. Willow baissa les yeux sur le journal, et aussitôt, l'objet pris feu.

Le cri déchirant de Jedusor fit tressaillir tout le monde. Il avait lâché sa baguette et s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même, les bras serrés autour du corps. Très rapidement, il devenait de plus en plus transparent.

Buffy regarda avec fascination comment Jedusor devenait de plus en plus pâle. Il leva les yeux vers Willow, ses yeux étaient redevenus vert turquoise et écarquillés par la terreur.

- Ne fait pas ca..., dit-il d'une voix à peine audible.

Buffy vit apparaître sur le visage de Willow une dureté qu'elle n'avait jamais vu avant. Elle fronça les sourcils et resserra les mains sur ce qui restait du journal. Et soudain, elle tira d'un coup sec et ne broncha pas lorsque les dernières pages se noircirent et disparurent.

Le cri de Jedusor se noya dans la nuit, sa silhouette disparu.

Lentement, Willow baissa les main et regarda l'endroit où le sorcier avait disparu. Buffy couru jusqu'à elle et la serre longuement.

- Willow...je suis désolée....

La jeune fille sourit et étreigna son amie.

- Moi aussi.

Giles, Alex et Anya regardèrent les deux amies et sourirent. A quelques mètres, Black et Lupin se soutenait mutuellement. Sirius Black tremblait de tous son corps.

- Il s'est échappé.....Remus, il s'est échappé...

Lupin soutenait son ami et haussa les épaules.

- On finira par l'avoir, Sirius.....crois-moi.

Black regarda son ami et hocha la tête, très lentement. Les deux sorciers se dirigèrent vers le petit groupe.

- C'est fini, dit Lupin avec un léger sourire, nous avons réussi: Jedusor est détruit.

Willow regarda Black et Lupin.

- Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes....mais merci.

Lupin pris la main que Willow lui tendais.

- Ce n'est rien.

Giles passa son bras autour de celui de Black qui menaçait de s' écrouler.

- Rentrons, dit-il doucement. Je crois que nous retrouveront pas Queudverer.

- Queudver, corrigèrent Lupin et Black d'une seule voix.

Black hocha la tête, toujours tremblant.

Buffy pris le bras de Willow et suivit Alex et Anya, qui marchaient déjà vers le portail de sortie.

- Je t'offrirai un nouveau journal intime, dit-elle à son amie.

Willow éclata de rire.

- Oh, non merci bien. je crois que, si j'ai quelque chose à raconter, je vous en ferai part.

- Promis?

Willow sourit et hocha la tête.

- Promis.

Une fois de plus, tout le petit groupe était réunis chez Giles, tout comme les deux sorciers. Remus souriait d'une façon sympathique, tandis qu'il buvait une tasse de thé bien anglais. Sirius, lui, avait meilleur mine, il y avait même un peu de couleur sur ses joues maigres.

Depuis la première fois depuis des semaines, Willow parlait, parlait, parlait....Elle racontait à ses amis ce qu'elle avait vu à Londres, comment elle avait trouvé le journal de Jedusor, comment elle avait commencé à lui parler et à lui faire confiance.

- Votre incantation de feu était très réussie, dit Lupin avec un grand sourire.

Les joues de Willow se tintèrent de rouge.

- Oh....merci.

- Que va-t-il se passer, maintenant?, demanda Giles en posant sa tasse.

Lupin haussa les épaules.

- Nous avons envoyé un hibou à notre collègue, ce cas ne sera jamais connu du ministère. Nous avons réussi...grâce à vous.

- Un hibou?, demanda l'Anglais, les yeux ronds.

Lupin souris.

- C'est plus rapide que la poste.

- Oh, fit Giles, tout en nettoyant ses lunettes.

Buffy souris et leva sa tasse de thé, ce qui fit soupirer son Observateur, l'air exaspéré. 

- Je pense qu'on forme une bonne équipe. D'ailleurs, nous avons la meilleure sorcière du Pays.

Willow rougit encore plus lorsque les autres levèrent leur tasses à leur tour - même Giles.

- A la magie, mit Willow en souriant.

Un petit silence s'installa, soudain interrompu par Alex, qui se racla bruyamment la gorge.

- Dites....au fait, il y a une chose que je me demande: Jedusor a dit quelque chose à Giles.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui.

- C'est quoi, un Moldu?

Sirius Black et Remus Lupin se regardèrent.

- Dis-lui.

- Dis-lui toi.

- TU est le professeur, Remus.

- Peut-être, mais tu étais meilleur que moi en étude des Moldus..

- Je copiais sur James.

Alex regarda Buffy, qui haussait les épaules en riant. Giles, quand à lui, cherchait, sans grand résultat, le mot "Moldu" dans son encyclopédie.

(c) Kate 2001


End file.
